The present invention relates generally to a carrier for rollerskates, and more particularly, to a rollerskate carrier which, subsequent to an initial preadjustment to accommodate a particular pair of rollerskates, permits the rollerskates to be repeatedly snapped into and out of the carrier in a single manual motion without any additional carrier adjustment.
Recently, there has been a dramatic increase in the popularity of rollerskating which has transcended recreational rollerskating to include amateur as well as professional speed and figure skating. As a result of this increase in popularity, there has been an increasing public demand for more sophisticated rollerskates and rollerskating-related equipment which are utilized primarily in indoor skating rink facilities. This same public demand has generated a substantial need for a carrying device adapted to permit a user to conveniently store and transport these rollerskates to and from the various rink facilities.
Although the prior art has recognized this need, existing carrier devices have either been incapable of accommodating the varying size of rollerskates, or, although accommodating differing sizes, have been extremely inconvenient in operation, often requiring the use of one or more specialized tools to adjust the carrier for the particular pair of rollerskates. Further, the adjustable prior art carriers have heretofore required a user to manually readjust the mounting mechanism during each successive insertion and removal of the skates from the carrier, thereby proving to be extremely awkward in use. Thus, there remains a need for a rollerskate carrier which is readily adjustable to accommodate varying sized rollerskates without the use of specialized tools, and once adjusted, permits successive insertion and removal of the rollerskates without further adjustment of the carrier.